


Ginryu

by tsubasafan, Zelinxia



Series: And Until the End [6]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane shows the family heirloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginryu

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for From the Beginning. I would suggest reading that on Zelinxia's page first.

Title: Ginryu  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Kurogane shows his son the family heirloom.  
Note: Written by me and zelinxia. Takes place after From the Beginning.

"Hyuu~ Toshi looks so tough!" Fai cheered as he sat off to the side of the small training ground. His son had just finished training with Kurogane, after he had finished some archery practice with him of course.

Now Toshihiko was covered in dirt and his cheeks flushed from working so hard. It reminded him of Kurogane when he had been younger and was so determined.

"You, you really think so, Otou-san?" Toshihiko asked, scratching the back of his neck meekly.

He beckoned the now eight year old to him and smiled. "Of course. Kuro-papa was the same, but even he didn't work at as many things as you do."

"Really?" the young lord raised an eyebrow. He turned to face his other father who was cooling down. "How come you didn't learn all these things, Chichiue?"

Kurogane spoke after he finished one of his stretches. "Because my father only excelled in fighting with the sword and so that's what I only learned," he simply explained.

"He wasn't very good at archery and things," Fai teased as he took a towel and cleaned his son's face. He noted the crossed scratches on Toshihiko's cheek, wondering if it would scar or not. "But learning them now means you will be extra strong when you become Suwa's protector."

Kurogane grumbled as Toshihiko stared at Fai in shock. His Chichiue was not good in something? "No way!" he stated in complete denial.

"He's good with most weapons and at being sneaky," Fai added with a grin. Standing up, he ventured over to Kurogane, handing him a towel as well. "Although I can't use a sword properly, we all play on our strengths and weaknesses."

"Otou-san…has a point." Toshihiko sat down on the veranda, exhausted from his rigorous training sessions with both of his fathers. The lord then joined his son while he was still wiping. "But I will try to be stronger no matter what!"

"Like Kuro-daddy, like son~" Fai joked in a sing song voice as he spun around towards his family.

Kurogane crossed his arms, eerily reminded of his childhood. But now he was in his father's shoes. "And why do you want to be strong?" he asked. Smiling brightly, Fai sat beside Kurogane, leaning forward to look over at their son for his reaction.

"Because I'm going to be lord someday and I want to help everyone like you and Otou-san."

Fai bit back a laugh at the look Toshihiko gave.

"Hmmmph." Kurogane patted Toshihiko's head as any proud father would.

"Don't worry, you will be," Fai chimed in, leaning against Kurogane as he spoke. "Now, you two need baths and to get cleaned up."

xXx

With the two having just freshened up, Kurogane and Toshihiko were heading back to the main hall from the bathhouse. The lord noticed the spirit burning in the boy's eyes as he was still absorbed in the conversation about him becoming stronger someday to be a great protector. "Toshihiko."

"Chichiue?" Toshihiko looked up curiously, wondering why they were stopping. He thought of the rest of their family waiting on them and knew his father and grandmother would scold them for being late.

"Would you like to see the family heirloom after supper?"

Blue eyes lit up at the proposition and he nodded eagerly. "Really? Ginryuu?"

He was rather amused at the boy's enthusiasm. "Yes, but only if you remain patient at supper."

"Okay!" He smiled brightly, showing off a missing baby tooth before he tugged on his father's hand to get him to hurry to the dining hall. He had seen his father only a handful of times wielding their family's sword and it was always exciting.

"Just like your father," Kurogane mumbled as he reluctantly let his son drag him off to the dining hall.

Toshihiko released his father's hand when they reached the door and darted in to practically tackle Fai from behind, who had been sitting and chatting with his grandparents. "Otou-san, guess what?"

Fai grunted from the impact but soon collected himself and pulled Toshihiko down into his lap. "What is it?"

"Chichiue's showing me Ginryu after supper!" he eagerly answered. Well, so much for not holding his patience, Kurogane thought. But he would let that one slide.

Thin eyebrows rose in surprise at that and he looked over to Kurogane with a light smile. "Isn't that sweet of him." He let Toshihiko go so the boy could sit beside him and eat.

"It's cool of him," Toshihiko agreed, promptly greeting his grandparents at the table. Kurogane sat down as well.

Fai chuckled. He would ask Kurogane about it when they were alone, but he had a good idea already as to why he was doing this.

When supper was finished, Toshihiko eyed Kurogane. The lord excused himself and the boy and so he led him to the weapons room where the precious sword was stored. Fai watched them go with a grin, thinking they could have their father-and-son moment before he interrupted them.

At last, the lord and his heir had reached their armory and Kurogane slid the door open. There propped gracefully on its mantelpiece of polished wood was the Suwa's family's heirloom sheathed in its scabbard so that the silver dragon hilt drew the seer's eye to it first.

Toshihiko looked around at the other weapons on display, but his attention quickly turned to Ginryu. His family had always told him stories of his father and grandfather fighting off oni with this sword, which made the boy even more excited. The lord stepped over to the sword and lifted it off its mantelpiece. He turned around to face Toshihiko, who was looking at him in awe.

"Boy, you already know this. You must be careful with Ginryu.

Standing straight, Toshihiko nodded. Ginryu was his family's most valuable possession and if he dropped it he would get into trouble.

"Now, hold out your arms. It will be heavy,' Kurogane warned.

He felt nervous, but he was determined to do as asked. Toshihiko moved his arms out stiffly as he looked over towards his father.

"Hmph." The lord then placed Ginryuu in the boy's welcoming arms. "Steady now."

Toshihiko's eyes widened as his arms dropped at the weight of the sword. He clutched it to his chest so as to not drop it. The sword was taller than he was and the scabbard hit the wooden floor with a soft thud.

Well…at least the boy did the best he could with the long sword what with his small stature. Kurogane beamed at the sight of Toshihiko holding their family's heirloom for the first time. "Well kid?"

"It's heavy, Chichiue, but really cool!" He smiled wide up at his father as he fought to keep the sword from falling. Looking down at the hilt and the bright silver that made up the image of the water dragon that protected their home, Toshiko couldn't help the excitement that washed over him.

"The finest sword in the house," Kurogane commented. "And always blessed before battle."

"Otou-san and Obaa-san use magic, don't they?" With a smile he thought of how his other father was teaching him spells. "When I'm older, I can do that too."

"Yes, you are capable of using magic," the lord said. He placed his hands under the scabbard to help Toshihiko support Ginryuu. "But as the future lord you will be responsible for traveling to any places of the province to protect the people just like I do."

"Then I'll find someone like Otou-san to stay and watch the wards." Toshihiko smiled as he adjusted his hold. The sword still felt heavy, but the weight was eased by Kurogane's help.

Kurogane smiled and ruffled Toshihiko's hair. "That you would do. But not for now…your father would insist he's still strong enough." It was true – much like how his mother was, Fai was proud of his kekkais.

"Otou-san's wards are the strongest. That's why you don't have to leave a lot for oni," Toshihiko grinned and ducked his head from the rough housing.

"That's right," the lord mused. "But I think that's enough for tonight. It's time to put Ginryu back."

"Okay." Toshihiko took a last look at the sword before lifting it up so Kurogane could return it to its rightful place.

Kurogane carried the sword over back to its mantelpiece staring for a moment. With that done, he and Toshihiko walked out of the armory room. Stepping out into the hall, Toshihiko's gaze fell on Fai, who was leaning against a wall smiling. The boy ran forward into a hug and smiled, talking rapidly about getting to hold the sword.

"And I didn't even drop it, Otou-san!" Toshihiko added proudly.

Fai chuckled and picked his son up in a hug. "You must be stronger than I thought. I always felt the sword was very heavy," he mused as he looked over to Kurogane, thinking he would tease him later.

"Chichiue's stronger than us. He could hold the sword like that!" Toshihiko stated in deep admiration.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurogane said awkwardly.

Unable to resist now, Fai walked over to the taller man and smirked. "Kuro-tan is strong." Sure enough, Kurogane started to turn red. Toshihiko was very used to seeing his strong father flushing from something his mischievous father had said or done.

"What's wrong, Kuro-rin? You're not coming down with a cold are you?" he smiled as Toshihiko held onto him.

"Of course not," Kurogane huffed. Some things never changed.

"Did I say something embarrassing then?" Fai teased and Toshihiko tried not to smile at how flustered his father was getting. It was especially funny, the boy thought, when they ran around the gardens yelling at each other.

"You know what you said!" Kurogane barked. Yup, Toshihiko might as well go see Obaa-san and Ojii-san and let his fathers' be.

Feeling his son pushing against him, Fai set the boy down. He leaned forward into Kurogane's personal space and smirked. "What, that you were big and strong~?"

"I think I'll go see Obaa-san and Ojii-san…"Toshihiko announced to his fathers. Not that either of them would seem to really notice or care at the moment, he thought.

"Alright Toshi," Fai said off handedly before he reached up to pinch the lord's cheeks.

Toshihiko sped away from them. Was it Kurogane's imagination, or was their own son humming too loudly? "Oi, what was that for?" he hissed at Fai.

"Because you should smile more. It will make you look handsome," Fai said as he straightened up and noted how their son was already gone.

"For you, never," Kurogane retorted.

"Such a terrible man I'm with. I think I married an ogre." Fai spun around on his heel and threw an arm up over his face in mock woe.

It was a wonder his blood pressure was still astoundingly good even in his thirties. Something twitched in Kurogane's temple. "Ogre? Why you!" and with that he started running at Fai.

Fai laughed as he ran just out of sword's length away from Kurogane. "Kuro-chan is~!"

Yup, some things never changed.


End file.
